Freedom to Love
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: In all his life, he never one who interested in things called love. After all, what use it has for him? It was nothing but a waste of time and feeling. At least, that was what he thought before he met her. She was different from any humans he had met. There's something about her that intrigued him. If only he could find out what it is.
1. The Meaning of Your Existence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga, it's belong to Stephenie Meyer and her great mind for creating such a wonderful piece like Twilight Saga (Although, I wish I can own Edward and Alec ...TT^TT). Also, I don't own the cover pic which I use for this story's cover. The one who had made that wonderful cover is LanWu. I merely downloaded it from her. So, if you want to see the real size, just visit her at lanwu .deviantart .com (just erase the space). The art was titled Guilty. It was and still is one of my favorites from all her piece of art (^w^)

**Warnings:** It contains OC. This story takes time on the Twilight Saga: New Moon with minor changes to the storyline. Unbeta, so please bear with the poor tenses and some mistakes I made.

**Pairings: **AlecxOC, SethxOC

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>_**Freedom to Love**_**-**_

**-The Meaning of Your Existence-**

**-Sera-**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I can't help but thinking if I had been wrong from the start. I mean there is no use for me to stay in here with you, when I know that my time is limited while you're not. You can live forever, the word eternity applied to you and your very existence but not for me. I'm different from you, from your kinds. So why I keep torturing myself by staying close to you? Why I keep insisted on knowing more about you even though I know it was all futile in the end? Why...?<p>

They often said that love always makes everyone become blind and stupid, but I don't believe it. Instead of stupid, I think it was right to say that love always make people do the unexpected and the impossible all in the name of love. In my case, it was probably right to say that love make me think illogically. I can't differentiate what is right and what is wrong anymore when I have to face you. Whenever I stand right in front of you, everything becomes a blur for me. Nothing matters anymore except your existence in front of me.

When does this kind of thing start to happen? When exactly your existence mattered much for me? Somehow, no matter how many times I asked those kind of questions towards myself; I never find the right answer for that. The only thing that I know for sure is the fact that I can't take my eyes away from you. Your whole being fascinated me, captured my heart and I know that you had bewitched me. It was a normal thing to happen since your very existence was to allure people like me to come to people like you, still I know that's not the reason why I feel such a pull towards you. No. I know it was something else, something deeper than what those peoples feel towards you whenever they see you.

It was something deeper and darker, and I'm completely helpless against it. I can see it in your eyes whenever you look at me, the helpless feeling that you also feel every time I refuse to do what you asked me to. How you felt completely helpless against the pull that you also feel whenever you're in my presence. I can tell you for sure that you're not the only one who feel like that. Because I know it. I know how much it irritates you to experienced such a thing when you never feel something like this for a long time but what can I do to change that? It's not like I asked it to happen either.

You have asked so many times to leave. You even demanded it from me. Acting so cold like the ice itself, hurting my feelings intentionally and all those kinds of things, only to make me leave and never look back again. Instead, I kept my ground and being stubborn on staying. Even though, I know it was all futile in the end. Because I can't let go of you.

I can't just go and leave you after everything that had happened. Not after knowing that you have become my sole reason to live and survive in this kind of world. No. I never can do that. So how could you ask me to leave you when you know that I can't live without you? How could you ask me to continue living without you when being far from you only manage to hurt me so?

Although I know that by staying with you will only hurt myself more than I already am, I won't leave you. No, I won't ever leave you. That's why, please let me stay by your side. Because only by staying close to you, I can find the will to live in this world. Because you are my reason to live, you are my life and my soul. And you are the only one who completely own me, body and soul. Forever...

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note:<strong> This is my first attempts on writing Twilight Saga fic, so please be nice to me. I'm still new on writing Twilight Saga story, that's why do forgive me if somehow I end up making the characters OOC although I really tried my best not to make them OOC. Anyway, I've tried my best on writing down this stuff but I'm sorry if somehow there are still some grammar errors and tenses errors. I still try to improve my writing skill. I planned to make this story with each chapters back to back from my OC to Alec's then to Seth's POV before back again to my OC. This one is a prologue from my OC's POV and the next one will be Alec's. Please give me your review so I could know what do you think about this story.


	2. The So Called Witch

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight Saga, it's belong to Stephenie Meyer and her great mind for creating such a wonderful piece like Twilight Saga (Although, I wish I can own Edward and Alec ...TT^TT). Also, I don't own the cover pic which I use for this story's cover. The one who had made that wonderful cover is LanWu. I merely downloaded it from her. So, if you want to see the real size, just visit her at lanwu .deviantart .com (just erase the space). The art was titled Guilty. It was and still is one of my favorites from all her piece of art (^w^)

**Warnings:** It contains OC. This story takes time on the Twilight Saga: New Moon with minor changes to the storyline. Unbeta, so please bear with the poor tenses and some mistakes I made.

**Pairings: **AlecxOC, SethxOC

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

><p><strong>-The So Called Witch-<strong>

**-Alec-**

* * *

><p>From the beginning of my life, I never once believe in love. After all, the so called word of love never existed in my vocabularies. For as long as I have lived my human's life until I continued to live as a creature unbound from time, I never once imagined that I will get to experience such a petty thing called love. Love holds no meaning for me even up until now. Besides, why I need such a thing when there are others thing far important than such useless emotion called love? No. I never need love.<p>

At least, that was what I believed until I met you. You're an anonymity. Someone who somehow looks different from the rest of the humans although, there aren't anything special either in you. But your very existence captured my attention. Demanding me to never turn my eyes away from you even though, you have never once asked me to do so. I just can't stop my eyes from following your every moves. You're an enigma. The only person who I find difficult to understand, even though you insisted that you're very easy to understand. From all humans I have seen and watched, you're the only one who able to hold my interest for so long. The only one who able to hold my gaze and never made me bored.

But you're not special. No. You're just an average girl, the same like the rest of your kinds. So why I can't take my eyes away from you? Why I find myself always look for you whenever I know you are around? Why I find it difficult to banish you out of my head?! I was known as the witch twin along with my sister to some people. But I think the title of witch should be given to you. After all, you could have been put me under your spell for all I knew. At least, in that way I can understand why I can't take my eyes off of you.

They say that it was only natural for me to feel this kind of thing. Even Aro said so. Nonetheless, I still found it's hard to believe that I will experience something like this. After all, before you came; Jane was the only person who I deemed close enough to be in the category "people I love and treasure the most". Remembering the fact that she was and still is my twin sister even after everything that had happened. That's why, it's really difficult for me to accept that there will be another person or creature that I will come to love aside from my twin sister. Especially to know that such a person is human.

Even up until now, I still can't describe the exact feeling that I feel for you. To describe this feeling of mine as love is too exaggerating in my opinion. It can't be love if I don't even understand what love is. So, the only word I can think close enough to describe what I'm feeling at the moment is interest. If what I feel for you is only a temporary interest, then I guess I can stand it. After all, it means I will eventually get over it. Though when I look directly at your eyes, I can't stop but start to doubt if that was really what I feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note:<strong> So I decided to post the second chapter alongside with the first chapter, since the first is so short. Oh well, I planned to make the first chapter and the second chapter as prologue. I decided to write three prologue from different POV so each of them have their own prologue, that way you could see it from my OC's POV, Alec's POV and Seth's POV. Again, I'm sorry if somehow I end up making the characters OOC. I really tried my best not to make them OOC and do forgive me if there are still some grammar errors and tenses errors. Like I said before I still need to improve my skill. Please give me your review and thank you for reading my story. I hope you like this :D


	3. Your Definition of Forever

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga, it's belong to Stephenie Meyer and her great mind for creating such a wonderful piece like Twilight Saga (Although, I wish I can own Edward and Alec ...TT^TT). Also, I don't own the cover pic which I use for this story's cover. The one who had made that wonderful cover is LanWu. I merely downloaded it from her. So, if you want to see the real size, just visit her at lanwu .deviantart .com (just erase the space). The art was titled Guilty. It was and still is one of my favorites from all her piece of art (^w^)

**Warnings:** It contains OC. This story takes time on the Twilight Saga: New Moon with minor changes to the storyline. Unbeta, so please bear with the poor tenses and some mistakes I made.

**Pairings: **AlecxOC, SethxOC

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

><p><strong>-Your Definition of Forever-<strong>

**-Seth-**

* * *

><p>For as long as I have lived, never once I thought that I will experience something like this. I mean who would? My life had been pretty simple so far, well not that simple but at least, you could say that I have a pretty much decent life. That is if you ignore the part of having a bitter big sister. So yeah, my life was great up until now. At least, that was what I thought until I experienced the awaken of my spirit soul or things like that. Oh well, I still have a good life though. So, I guess the change was an okay for me.<p>

To put it simply, I felt perfectly content with how I have lived my life so far despite everything that had happened. That's why, it confuse me to see my friends complaining about their lives when it was obvious that their lives have been pretty good too. After all, what are you going to ask for when you have pretty much lead a decent life? Apparently, the answer was quite simple. It was love. Yeah, that kind of thing which will make you become crazy and pretty much lose your mind when you feel it; that was exactly what some of my friends have been longing for.

Although, in my case we should probably called it as imprinting instead of fall in love. After all, love stands no chance when we imprinted on someone. So yeah, you probably get the point already by now. The thing is, I never once thought that I will get to see my so called imprintee anytime soon; remembering the fact that I still have to adapt with this new life I have. In short, it took me by surprise when I saw you. Especially when the two of us were practically strangers to each other at that time. I think you found it difficult to believe too just like how I felt when I realized what exactly have happened, which is completely normal for me. Even I still unable to believe that I have just found my imprintee when I never expected one before.

Well, life is pretty much confusing like that so maybe we just should go with the flow and accept it instead of making a big fuss out of it. Anyway, the thing is, this whole _imprinting_ _business_ became more complicated when I found out that there is another person who have caught your attention aside from me. Especially, when the said person turned out to be one of the creature that my kinds deemed as enemies despite my different opinions regarding them. It's not really difficult to guess how everyone's reaction towards that particular news have been. I think this whole _imprinting thing_ of mine had been one of things that also annoyed the rest of the packs aside from Jacob's problem. It wasn't my fault though since we never can choose the one we want to be imprinted with. Just blame the universe for that.

Nonetheless, I found it difficult to stay away from you despite knowing how much it will hurt me if I insisted on getting close to you. But you're the one for me literally. So I think, I don't have many choices in that. Although, I have to admit it hurt me to see you like this. To know how you feel but unable to do much about it, it made me feel completely useless. You have once described it to me; your definition of forever. It was an excessively long time without a break; a seemingly interminable time. At that time, I have agreed with you in that definition of yours. After all, what you have said was true.

Though, now that I looked back at it again; I wished I have disagreed with you on it. Because it was your definition of forever that had made you wait up until this long for him, longing for he who doesn't even understand what he feels exactly towards you. It was your definition of forever that had made you looked so sad and lost in your own feelings, being torn between me and him. It was your definition of forever that had troubled you this much and it was also your definition of perfection that made me feel completely useless.

Even though I have told you many times and again that you're completely fine the way you are now, it still difficult for you to accept that being delicate and completely normal is perfectly fine. Humans are fragile beings and that in itself was something that you can't accept. Because you never like being weak and hopeless. You hate being my weakness or his weakness. You never want to be our liability. But you're not my weakness, no matter how delicate and fragile you are, you will never be my weakness. After all, never once I thought of you as my weakness. No matter how much you think otherwise.

What I want is only to see you happy. To know you feel content with your life despite sacrificing my own happiness on it, it's perfectly okay for me. After all, you are the important part in my life and as long as you're happy; I'm perfectly content with that. I guess in the end I can understand why my friends were longing for this thing called love. Although, in my case I don't think love is the appropriate name for it. Because what I feel for you is beyond that. It was completely indecipherable thing that no one can understand except for me who knows its extent. That's why, if your definition of forever was hurting you that much, then I will change it. You don't need forever to live on to have me by your side because even if I don't have forever to live on like him, I know for sure that I will give my lifetime only for you in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note:<strong> Eventually, I decided to edit this story and added the third prologue from Seth's POV since I think it will be fair if I added his too. After all, he also has an important role too in this storyline. So yeah, you get the point. Anyway, what do you think of the edited version of this story so far? Do you enjoy it?

Lastly, I'm still new on writing Twilight Saga story, so do forgive me if somehow I end up making the characters OOC (I really tried my best not to make them OOC though). I've tried my best on writing down this stuff but I'm sorry if somehow there are still some grammar errors and tenses errors. I'm still trying to improve my writing skill. The next chapter we are going back to my OC's POV again but it will probably take some times before I managed to finish it because like what I said before, I'm going to be very busy this year. So yeah, please be patient for it. Please give me your review so I know what do you really think about this story. Thank you for reading this story of mine~


	4. The Unexpected Changes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight Saga, it's belong to Stephenie Meyer and her great mind for creating such a wonderful piece like Twilight Saga (Although, I wish I can own Edward and Alec ...TT^TT). Also, I don't own the cover pic which I use for this story's cover. The one who had made that wonderful cover is LanWu. I merely downloaded it from her. So, if you want to see the real size, just visit her at lanwu .deviantart .com (just erase the space). The art was titled Guilty. It was and still is one of my favorites from all her piece of art (^w^)

**Warnings:** It contains OC. This story takes time on the Twilight Saga: New Moon with minor changes to the storyline. Unbeta, so please bear with the poor tenses and some mistakes I made.

**Pairings: **AlecxOC, SethxOC

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

><p><strong>-The Unexpected Changes-<strong>

**-Sera-**

* * *

><p>In all of my life, I never once dreamt of something like this. My life had been pretty sheltered from the beginning. After all, being blind always made people think that you have to depend on them for the rest of your life even though it doesn't have to be like that. For as long as I could remember, the darkness and the empty void behind my eyes were the only things I could see. There is no light or other things in my life. In short, my world had been painted black from the start. And even though it was quite difficult for me to cope with it, as time passes by, I eventually managed to get used to with my disability to see.<p>

I can't say the same for my parents though. My parents have put some high expectations on me after all even before I was born to this world, so it wasn't so hard to know that they were quite devastated when they found out about my disability. Or like what they always insisted on calling, my difference. It's not like they don't love me for who I am, it just it was difficult for them to do so when they have pretty much hoped for a perfect daughter. That's why, when they found out about my disability, they started to treat me as if I'm a delicate thing which will break if you even put a slight pressure on it.

I understand their reason on treating me with utmost care but sometimes their love and constant care made me unable to breath. It was stifling. So, I started to wish that they could at least give me a bit of freedom, to let me have a space of my own without their constant need to pamper me. Though knowing them, it's going to be a long time before they finally realized that even though I'm blind; that doesn't mean I'm incapable on doing things on my own. I sighed heavily at the thought of being pampered and fussed for the rest of my lives.

I could feel the intense gaze my mother had been giving me for a while now as I stared blankly at the passing scenery out of our plane window with disinterest. After all, being blind made you unable to see anything except for darkness. So it doesn't change much even though my eyes were directed at the outside of our plane window. I have been shifting in my seat for some times now, trying in vain to get into a more comfortable sitting position. I sighed for the umpteenth time when I failed to do so. Giving up on it, I brought my elbow up to place it on the arm rest that lied on each side of my seat. I cradled my chin on my open palm.

Eventually, my mother felt agitated with the constant shuffling I made beside her and decided that it was the time to put stop of such behaviors. "Is there something wrong, dear?" A weary voice of my mother intervened my silent sulking.

"Hm?" I hummed nonchalantly, still feel agitated at my whole situation.

"You have been doing that for half hours now. Are you feel uncomfortable with your seat? Should we change?" She pointed out, clearly exasperated with how I was acting.

"No. We don't need to change seat, mom. I just... how long exactly until we finally arrive at there?" I sighed lightly, a hint of exasperation coated my voice as I told her my need to be on the ground immediately. Flying never had been one of my thing after all. Besides, when you're blind and unable to see anything on your own; being in a solid ground will be the only thing that will calm you down. So, it was pretty understandable if I dislike flying. After all, who knows when this plane decided to fall suddenly from the air and kill all of the passengers in the process? So yeah, she never enjoy to fly especially with her condition.

"I know you're anxious to arrive at there, dear but you have to be patient. It won't be long before we finally arrived though. So please bear with it for some moments again, okay?" My mother said reassuringly in that soft voice of hers which she always uses whenever she tries to soothe my agitation.

Knowing that it was futile to retort to that statement, I decided to stay silent and continued my sulking regardless the fact that it would probably annoyed my mother. It's not like I want to go with her in the first place anyway. It was because she insisted we have to move and live with my father in other country despite her knowledge of how much I dislike flying. Oh well, there's no use on crying over it though. After all, it's not like they will let me to live by myself anyway; what's with me being blind and things like that.

Besides, my father had said that there's a possibility for me to regain my vision in this new country if they found the right donor. And that was one of the things that had made me agreed to go with my mother to this new strange country despite the fact I had pretty much their former living place. No words were spoken after that. Silence reigned around the two women for a few moments, only the sound of others passengers around them filled the quiet they were in.

When they finally arrived at the airport, there's nothing I'd love to do than get out immediately from that vehicle. There's no way I will spend even a minute longer in there if I could avoid it. My mother merely called out after me to not get too far away from her as her eyes once again rested on my figure. Her constant fussing over me made me feel as if I'm a five years old children sometimes which is quite annoying in my opinion. Especially when I know I can take care of myself just fine without her constant fussing. Oh, the joy of being blind...

But putting those kinds of things aside, I was quite curious as to what kind of country this new country will be. My father's new job required him to live in Volterra, a town in Tuscany, Italy. He had been living there for two months now and eventually decided to live in here as well, thus resulted on my mother and me took a plane towards Italy to live together with my father. Although, for now I guess I just have to feel content to hear my mother's description about the cities and its surroundings. Even though our sudden move towards this country was unexpected and agitate me a bit, I have to admit that I'm pretty excited to discover what kind of country Italy will be. From what I have heard, Italy is a beautiful place; something which I really wished I could see with my own eyes.

_'I hope we really will find the right donor in here this time... Besides, who knows what this sudden change will bring?' _

At that time, I was completely oblivious towards everything that will soon happen towards me. If only I knew of it, maybe I won't feel as excited as how I did at that time.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Notes:<strong> So, what do you think of the edited version of this story so far? Do you enjoy it? I admit I don't have any planned plot when I first written this story, I only have an idea within my head of how I want it to be but unable to develop more plot from that simple idea. Hence, the reason why it took me so long to write this story again. Anyway, the thing is I still don't know what I'm going to do with this story since I still in the process of thinking how I want this story's plot to be. So, feel free to give me your opinion if you have one.

There are some things that I'm sure of though. Like the relationship between my OC, Alec and Seth. I pretty much have the idea of how I want to write it, still the final pairing will be decided by the readers. So from now on, please think which pairing you want it to be. Do you want my OC to end up with Alec? Or with Seth? Just tell me which pairing you want through your review, I will make sure to read each one of it. Aside from that, I can't promise you to update this story regularly since I'm pretty busy already with my life so I will try to update it when I have time or when I suddenly get hit by a wonderful idea. That's why if you want to read the continuation of this story of mine, please be really patient for it. I still have a lot of stories which I have to update after all.

Lastly, I'm still new on writing Twilight Saga story, so do forgive me if somehow I end up making the characters OOC (I really tried my best not to make them OOC though). I've tried my best on writing down this stuff but I'm sorry if somehow there are still some grammar errors and tenses errors. I'm still trying to improve my writing skill. The next chapter we are going to Alec's POV but it will probably take some times before I managed to finish it because like what I said before, I'm going to be very busy this year. So yeah, please be patient for it. Please give me your review so I know what do you really think about this story. Thank you for reading this story of mine~


	5. The Strange Girl

**miramisa90212: **Thank you for your review. You're the first person who have reviewed this story of mine so far and I'm really grateful for your review (.^^.) So thank you so much. I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Twilight Saga, it's belong to Stephenie Meyer and her great mind for creating such a wonderful piece like Twilight Saga (Although, I wish I can own Edward and Alec ...TT^TT). Also, I don't own the cover pic which I use for this story's cover. The one who had made that wonderful cover is LanWu. I merely downloaded it from her. So, if you want to see the real size, just visit her at lanwu .deviantart .com (just erase the space). The art was titled Guilty. It was and still is one of my favorites from all her piece of art (^w^)

**Warnings:** It contains OC. This story takes time on the Twilight Saga: New Moon with minor changes to the storyline. Unbeta, so please bear with the poor tenses and some mistakes I made.

**Pairings: **AlecxOC, SethxOC

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

><p><strong>-The Strange Girl-<strong>

**-Alec-**

* * *

><p>Burgundy hued orbs stared absentmindedly at the crowd around him. Aro had personally asked him to watch over a particular member from Cullen's coven alongside with Felix after the man's sudden appearance and his strange request for them to personally kill him. Apparently, the man was quite desperate to die if the look in his eyes were any indications of it. But Aro is never one to kill mercilessly, especially when the said person was someone who he deemed valuable enough to live. In short, the Volturi had refused to kill the man, no matter how desperate that man was to die.<p>

That doesn't mean the desperate vampire will give up though. After all, it doesn't take a genius to know that the man will try anything to make them kill him. He was pretty desperate like that. Nonetheless, Aro had asked him to watch over the man along with Felix while Jane was busy to run another errand for their master. So long, the desperate vampire hadn't tried anything except to sit near the clock tower at the center of the main square where the ongoing festivities was. Alec could only hope the vampire stay that way and not try anything funny because it was really troublesome to fix the damage the man will make if he even try to do something funny.

"You have to try and relax sometimes," The muscular vampire beside him said lowly, while his red eyes continued to look at their surroundings in boredom. There's nothing much they could do except watching those humans mingled with one and another after all.

"Relaxing isn't an option at the moment, Felix. You know what we have to do," was the short quiet reply he gave at his fellow guard.

A weary sigh was heard coming from the vampire beside him before a low chuckle emitted from the bulky guard. "I forgot how uptight you are, Alec. Maybe I should convince Demetri and Heidi to loose you up. We all know you need to loosen up every once in a while,"

The young looking vampire said nothing to his fellow guard's statement, burgundy eyes merely glanced around their surrounding apathetically. Alec didn't like festivities. It was too crowded, with lots and lots of humans around. Someone would say after living in Italy for long, he would have gotten used to with it. But Alec just couldn't get used to with it. It was too noisy, more noisy than the usual. Cars and humans everywhere… Alec tried to remain in the shadows of the busy town. Even when he was with Felix, he felt uncomfortable with the amount of humans around them.

Alec sighed, feeling quite annoyed as he watched over the member of Cullen's coven. His thought had long drifted back once again towards his beloved sister. Even though he was confident his dear sister could handle herself just fine, that didn't stop him from thinking over her. Jane can be quite childish when she was bored after all. And whenever his dear sister felt bored, she would just torture some unfortunate people just for the fun of it. Although Aro was all fine and okay with it, Alec knows their master won't be pleased if Jane's habits of torturing people gained them some unwanted attentions.

He really has to think of a way to occupy her sister's mind long enough for her to not feel bored while he was away from her. Burgundy eyes checked on the Cullen's vampire once again to make sure the man was still there before he turned his gaze towards the crowd. Even when he had stood in the shadows, his angelic appearance still gained some unwanted attraction from the humans. Alec frowned a bit at this little fact as he tried to wrap his black Volturi cloak around him more, in attempts to appear less noticeable. He never likes it when humans stare at him far too long than necessary. It always reminds him of his childhood past.

"Do you think he is going to move from there?" The gruff voice of his fellow guard snapped him out of his thoughts as Alec focused his attention on the vampire from the Cullen's coven again. Judging from the man's expression, Alec didn't think he was going to move anytime soon but there is nothing wrong on taking some precautions.

"No. But it's better to not let our guard down on him,"

* * *

><p>Alec was still watching over the vampire from the Cullen's coven when he noticed her for the first time. The human girl was no older than sixteen, from the sounds of her voice. He didn't know why but the the girl's voice sounds pleasant in his ears regardless the fact his dislikes over humans' noisy voices. And no matter how hard he had tried to ignore the girl's voice, her voice simply echoed within his head. Disturbing him with her meaningless chatter and questions over her companion.<p>

Feeling quite curious and agitated over this strange human girl, Alec focused his senses on her after making sure the Cullen vampire hadn't moved from his spot. Burgundy eyes looked around the crowds until he finally spotted her. She has a long brown hair with slightly wavy edges. There's nothing special about the girl except for a little fact that the girl was blind. For a moment Alec couldn't stop but wondering just what it is about the girl that had attracted his attention. Is it because she was blind? Or because of her voice which somehow he could hear far clearly amidst others' noise?

He wasn't sure which one it is, the only thing he could do for now was watching over her to find out more about this strange human girl. "Where is father's new work place, mom?" The young brunette with misty turquoise eyes asked lowly though Alec could perfectly heard her voice even from afar. It seemed like the girl was new in here if her question towards the older woman beside her was any indications of it.

"Your father works at Palazzo Minucci-Solaini," The older woman answered. Interesting. So the girl's father basically works around them, eh? That was something Alec never expected to hear. Nonetheless, it only makes everything easier for them if they need to get the girl. After all, if the girl's father really works around them; then that means Gianna knows about him. After all, the secretary was quite knowledgeable on knowing other humans who works around the Volturi while being completely clueless about their true natures.

Nevertheless, their clueless nature over the Volturi's true identity always help them to pry on those humans. Since, they practically think the Volturi as one of the eldest families who had been living in the famous palace for decades, it wasn't really difficult for them to lure all those tourists into their home. Although, Alec still has to make sure about the reason why the human girl felt so different than the rest of humans for him before he even tell about her to their master. It won't be good to make his master get all so excited over nothing after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Notes: <strong>I decided to make Alec's and Seth's POV from 3rd point of view. Even though I realized I have given each one of them the 1st point of view in the prologue; I want to write the story from their point of view in third person. That's why, aside from the prologue, both Seth and Alec's POV will be taken from third person point of view. While my OC's POV will remain in first person POV. Also, I'm not so sure where the exact location the Volturi lives at Volterra so I made them live in Palazzo Minucci-Solaini at Volterra. That was merely my imagination though. Feel free to tell me their exact living place if you know about it.

What do you think of this chapter? Is it good? Or bad? Please tell me what do you think of it through your review. Thank you so much for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy and help to motivate me to update faster. Lastly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made but do remember that I'm still an amateur, so I need a long way to go. Have a nice day~


End file.
